A Pirate's Life For Me
by MTarrant
Summary: Will Turner and Jack Sparrow embark on a new adventure...full of humor, drama, and hopefully slash! 3RD chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am poor, I own nothing, I live in a box and my imagination is all I have, so you can't have it! 

A/N: Okay, I have many adventures planned for our two lovely pirates, and I really want to make this _slaaaash_ in the near future. But I need your feedback first! Review and tell me what you think...even though this first chapter is incredibly short. If this story continues, it's going to be full of humor and some teary drama...I can't wait! Ah! 

Setting: A short while after the end of the movie. 

_____________________________________________ 

It was late, it was dark, and Will Turner was back at his blacksmith workroom, hammering away at a hot blade. No one had ordered this blade, nor did he need another one, but it was all he could do to keep his mind off of his strange new life.       
Elizabeth. The one woman he thought about for eight years straight. So why didn't the prospect of being with her seem all that fabulous anymore?       
Bloody pirates. It was all Jack's fault, Will was certain. Not only did the rogue pirate help him go against all of his morals and risk his life on more than one occasion, but he also permanently planted the need for adventure in Will's heart.       
_Thanks, Jack. Thank you very much,_ he thought bitterly.       
Suddenly the glass from the workroom's window shattered, Will hit his thumb with the hammer, and a dark figure crawled through the new opening just in time to watch Will hop around in a frantic attempt to dull the pain in his crushed thumb.       
"Eh, sorry 'bout that, mate!" the figure said cheerily.       
"Jack!" Will hissed. "You're mad! What are you doing here?"       
"Watching you hop around, apparently." The pirate closed the distance between them in a few easy, casual strolls. "Never really got a look at this place last time. Marvelous work," he said, picking up a dagger from the table.       
Will smiled, his thumb suddenly forgotten. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Try as he might, he couldn't keep the excitement from his voice.       
Jack leaned against the table. "If you think some pretty Commador is going to keep me away from here, you're in for a bit of a surprise, mate." He grinned, showing a few gold teeth.       
"I thought you left already." Quietly, he asked, "Why are you still here?"       
Jack's face took on an uncharacteristic look of concentration. He walked right up to Will and grasped him by the shoulders.       
"I want you to come with me," he announced.       
Will blinked. "What?"       
"Will, listen to me. You and I both know that you're suddenly very unhappy with your old life. I mean this blacksmithing business, and Elizabeth--"       
Will stepped back. "I love Elizabeth."       
Jack stepped forward. "You _loved_ her, Will, but now that you've gotten a taste of piracy, of what's _in your blood,_ you suddenly realized that she's not all you've ever dreamed of. Tell me I'm wrong."       
Will glared at his friend. The pirate read him like a book, and there was no way Will's pride was going to let him admit that every word the pirate uttered was true.       
"Also..." Jack took a deep breath. "I want you with me. You could be my first mate. We're a great team, you and I! And with your blacksmithing skills...we'll make a new name for the Black Pearl. _Please,_ Will."       
Immediately Will was reminded of when the two had first met. Jack ultimately cheated in their sword fight and pointed a pistol at his face. Jack begged him to let him go, not wanting to shoot at the young man. _Please move?_ he said, with a desperate look in his eyes...the same look he wore now.       
"I can't just leave," Will whispered. "I need time..."       
Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay. Here's what you're going to do: you are going to pack up your belongings, preferably including most of the weapons in this room. You will sneak into Elizabeth's room while I lounge somewhere outside, and you are going to say your goodbyes, after which the two of us will march onto the Black Pearl and sail our merry way out of here. Savvy?"       
Will laughed despite himself. After a few moments of watching Jack perform a strange begging-dance, he muttered, "Savvy."       
"Alright then!" Jack said, straightening up. "Let's get started--"       
"Jack," Will said, putting a hand on the pirate's chest to stop him. "Tomorrow. Don't argue. Go away."       
Jack sighed dramatically. "Fine, have it your way, princess." He winked, bowed, and made a swift escape through the window.       
Will shook his head. "Doors. Who needs them?"  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW. *stares at reviews* And the pressure is on! Hee hee, but seriously, you guys made my day. And I was very happy to find some 'constructive criticism' in there, too! And no flames, either! Don't you _hate_ it when someone flames you like the person is a parent and you're a kid who accidentally burned down the house or something? Okay I'm rambling. 

___________________________________________ 

**Chapter 2**

The next night Will did exactly as Jack instructed. He packed up some of his best weapons along with some other belongings and walked through the door of his workshop for the last time. 

Jack stood waiting for him outside a nearby shop, absently admiring the rings on his fingers. When he saw Will he grinned, his gold teeth shining in the moonlight. 

"Don't look so glum, mate," he said, noting the young man's expression. With another glance at Will he added, "It's not the end of the world, you know. It's just the _beginning!_" 

Will swallowed hard and nodded, throwing his belongings into Jack's arms. 

Jack swayed underneath the weight. "I'm a pirate, not a bloody slave!" he yelled after Will, who was already walking away. Jack rolled his eyes and grumbled, stomping rather hard as he followed the blacksmith. 

"There," Will pointed, spotting Elizabeth's home in the distance. He looked at Jack. "Well you can't expect me to carry my belongings with me when I climb up to her window," he said apologetically. 

Jack shifted the packages in his arms. "Just hurry, aye? We don't have all night and I'm certainly not getting any younger, so I'll meet you at the Pearl. Goodbye." He almost turned to go but then said, "Oh, and Will?" 

"Let me guess. Don't do anything stupid?" 

Jack frowned. "Actually…yes. Yes, that's it exactly." With that he spun on his heel, nearly dropping everything in the process, and marched away. 

Will smiled, watching the pirate until he vanished behind a row of shops. He then turned to the Governor's house, took a deep breath, and headed in its direction. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A tall figure stood atop a hill overlooking the dock, nearly invisible amid the trees. 

Not far from shore floated the infamous Black Pearl, a boat from shore silently going out to meet it. 

_So,_ the figure thought, _Captain Jack Sparrow is back in business. Too bad there isn't enough room for the Black Pearl and me._ The figure breathed in the air, savoring the fragrance of promise that it held. 

_It will almost be a shame to kill them all,_ the figure thought, fine lips curving into a satisfied smile. 

_Almost._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

If his brief brush with piracy taught him anything, it was how to climb. 

With less effort than he anticipated, Will Turner silently made his way up the stone wall of the Governor's home, the darkness easily obscuring him from any guards. 

He nervously peered through Elizabeth's window, finding her standing in her gown before a mirror. It was now or never. He rapped softly on the glass. 

Elizabeth turned and gasped, instantly recognizing the face at her window. She grinned, running across the room to let Will in. 

As she opened the window, Will silently swung himself over the pane and into the room. He was immediately met with a warm embrace, and after a moment's hesitation Will wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. 

Elizabeth no doubt noticed the brief pause, for she withdrew and peered into the blacksmith's eyes. 

"Will?" she said, releasing him. 

He exhaled and briefly rubbed his eyes with his hand, momentarily unable to meet her gaze. 

"Don't just stand there," she prompted gently. "What is it?" 

"I'm leaving," he blurted. 

Elizabeth stepped back. "What?" 

Will looked at her. What was he doing here? Suddenly he wasn't so sure. "I can't do this, Elizabeth. I can't stay here. Jack, he— I'm leaving with him." 

Elizabeth stared at him in shock. "Why?" she demanded. "What have I done?" 

"No, it's not you, Elizabeth…" he said. _At least not _all_ you. _"I can't live this life anymore. I don't belong here." Desperately, he added, "Please, you must understand." 

"Then I'm coming with you." 

"No!" he said, instantly wishing he hadn't said it so fast. "No," he repeated, softer. "You are the Governor's daughter. You're needed here. I'm not." 

"But—" 

Will grasped her hands. "_Please. _Don't do this to me," he whispered. He kissed her palms, savoring their softness. Then, without warning, he tore away and disappeared through the window. 

Elizabeth stared at the place where he stood, now empty. Emotions flowed through her heart, explanations ran through her mind… And finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she whispered: 

"I understand." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Will ran to shore, to a hidden place hear the docks. Sure enough, a boat and a pirate were waiting there for him. Will hastily wiped the tears from his eyes. 

"Where's—" 

"At the bottom of the ocean," Jack said, waving his arms dramatically. "Actually, I've already kindly escorted your belongings to the boat…. Ship." 

"Thanks," Will said, flashing a brief and utterly unconvincing smile as he plopped into the boat. 

When Jack didn't start to row out into the water, Will looked up at him, finding the pirate's gaze on him. 

"What?" 

What next passed over the pirate's face momentarily shocked the pain right out of Will's heart: pure, heartfelt sympathy, mixed with a fondness so obvious that it almost brought new tears to Will's eyes. Will sat motionless, not quite believing what he saw. 

Jack tilted his head to the side and sang softly, "Yo ho, yo ho…" 

Will grinned. "A pirate's life for me," he whispered. 

____________________________________________________ 

To be continued!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HALLO! Yay, another chapter! Sorry it didn't come out as quickly as the first two. ;) Mmmm, pirates. 

___________________________________________ 

**Chapter 3**

Jack and Will were hoisted up onto the Black Pearl and met with cheers and overly excited pats on the backs. 

"Yes, well!" Jack swatted at the surrounding hands. "I trust you remember our old crew." 

"How could I forget," muttered Will, staring at the midget. 

Jack followed his gaze. "Ah, yes, the little one!" He strode over to the short man. "What was your name again?" He rubbed his chin in thought. "Ah, yes, Barbara!" 

The midget looked around. "Actually--" 

"Nonsense. Your name is Barbara." The short man made to reply but Jack added, "Who here is the captain?" He leaned over threateningly, succeeding only in having his compass fall out. 

Will raised an eyebrow and glanced at Gibbs, who rolled his eyes. 

Jack grumbled and recovered his compass. Suddenly he spotted someone. "And who might you be?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes. 

All eyes turned to a slightly old, nearly hunched man with graying red hair. 

"Oh, we picked him up right before you arrived, captain," said Gibbs. "Said he wanted to join the crew." 

Will leaned and whispered to Jack, "He looks...old." 

Jack put a hand on Will's shoulder and whispered loudly, "Looks can be deceiving." 

"My name is Jarrod," said the old man in a wavering voice. "I am at your service, captain, if you would accept me." 

"You can start by fetching us all some rum." The pirate stuck his hands in the air and spun in a circle. "Drinks all around!" 

The crew cheered and a few men went to assist the newcomer, who wore a look of satisfaction that he hoped nobody noticed...not yet, anyway... 

******************** 

Will lay sprawled on the bed of his private cabin. _Bloody pirates,_ he thought, not for the first or the last time. He vowed never to touch another bottle of rum ever again. 

Suddenly the cabin door flew open and Will winced at the sound, clumsily raising a hand to rub at his temples. He didn't have to look up to know who it was. 

"I'm cap'n Jack _Spa_rrow!" the pirate announced at the doorway, rum sloshing as he waved a bottle in the air. 

"Ohhhh," was all the blacksmith could manage. 

"Come join the par--the party," Jack stumbled into the closest wall and added, "The night is still young!" It didn't matter, of course, that the rest of the crew was sprawled around the deck, much like Will. 

Will managed to turn on his stomach and hide his face in a pillow, falling fast asleep. 

Sighing melodramatically, Jack made his way to the bed (politely greeting a nightstand on the way) and plopped down next to Will. He silently promised himself to move once the room stopped spinning. 

"Oh my," he said, his eyes wide as he saw a nearby lamp starting to come towards him. Finally giving up, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

******************** 

Hours later Jack awoke with a hangover that could have sunk the ship in its intensity. But there was something else, too...he felt something heavy and warm cover half of his body. Looking down, he saw Will's right leg and arm sprawled across him, with the young blacksmith's head resting on his chest. Slightly alarmed, Jack looked up at the ceiling. 

"That's interesting," he whispered. Then, to his surprise, he found that concentrating on Will's warmth was helping to ease his hangover. Slowly, carefully, he wrapped his arms around Will's middle and rested his cheek on the top of Will's head. 

Finally Jack felt the young man stir in his arms. "Ohhhh," came the painful groan. 

"You need a bigger vocabulary, mate," said Jack softly. 

Startled, Will lifted his head to find Jack's face mere inches from his own. "Huh?" His hair fell loose from his ponytail and covered the pirate's eyes and nose. 

Mildly irritated, Jack lifted a hand and brushed the stray locks into place behind Will's ear. 

"I, uh--" Will stuttered, suddenly blushing. When was the last time he was touched like that by anyone but Elizabeth? 

"Yes, you _definitely_ need a bigger vocabulary." Jack's mouth lifted at the corners and he narrowed his eyes. "Barbossa's _monkey_ has a bigger vocabulary than you." 

Will glared at Jack. "I hate that monkey." 

"So do I," came a voice from the doorway, amused at the position of the two men on the bed. "You two are better friends than I thought!" 

Startled, Jack and Will hurriedly scrambled off the bed and stood. 

"Greetings, Barbara! Fancy meeting you here!" said Jack. 

The midget rolled his eyes. "Why 'Barbara'?" 

"Because," supplied Will with a smile, "he's Captain Jack Sparrow!" 

"Good!" Jack clapped Will on the shoulder in approval. "You're learning!" 

"Captain, the crew wants to know where we're going," the midget said. 

"Going? Hmm?" 

"The ship. Where do you want to sail the ship?" 

"Ah, the ship!" Jack glanced at Will. "Forgot about her for a moment. Tell Gibbs to start her in the direction of the Isla de la Muerta." 

"That island again? With the treasure?" Will asked. Last time he was there he hoped never to return. 

"Precisely. We don't want to be sailing the high seas without some gold at our disposal." Jack shook in a mock shudder. "That would be...terrible!" Composing himself in an instant, he rubbed his chin. "Now...where's that rum?" 

The blacksmith and the midget watched, with their jaws to the ground, as Captain Jack Sparrow strolled away happily in search of more rum. 

"I don't understand him," mumbled Barbara. 

Will touched his hair where Jack's fingers were a moment ago. "Neither do I, Barb. Neither do I." 


End file.
